Avant que l'ombre
by Nemo77
Summary: Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre, le retour de vieux fantômes et une nouvelle lutte qui s'annonce. Slash HPDM, séquelle d'Une si fragile flamme, crossover avec Hellsing.


**Avant que l'ombre.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, il y aurait eu moins de morts –enfin, je crois-) et sont toujours à JK Rowling, sauf peut-être les quelques persos de ma création que vous reconnaîtrez assez facilement (donc Crimson Lance, Sheldon Gryffin et Elric Potter). Les personnages de Hellsing sont à Kohta Hirano.

**Warnings: **cette histoire est un cross-over HP/Hellsing (au moins pour une grande partie de la fic). Donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines choses dérapent ou ne semblent pas normales du tout. Ou quand la sorcellerie et une organisation secrète chasseuse de vampires font cause commune…

C'est aussi un slash Draco Malfoy/Crimson Lance avant de basculer vers autre chose, mais ça, vous verrez bien (gardez patience !).

**NdA: **cette fic est la séquelle d' »Une si fragile flamme ». Elle est prévue pour être plus courte que sa grande sœur (j'en vois qui sont soulagés, d'un coup), mais elle sera aussi plus dense, ou du moins je l'espère. Bonne lecture.

**NdA2: **ce chapitre est dédié à madhatter-hichan, Vert Emeraude et Lilounatic, qui est ma 100e review d' »Une si fragile flamme ».

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Chapitre 1: Un monde ordinaire.**

_Quelque part en Écosse, 6h02._

Draco leva la tête vers la pendule puis, constatant qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il se lève, se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. A côté de lui, Crimson s'était déjà redressé et enfilait un peignoir pour se couvrir un peu.

-Tu es vraiment obligé de partir si tôt ? » demanda le Serpentard à son partenaire.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Draco. Même si je passerai plus de temps à Poudlard qu'au Ministère, ils m'ont quand même offert ce poste à temps partiel. Alors la moindre des choses, c'est d'aller me présenter aux personnes qui vont être sous mes ordres, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis je ne serai pas parti toute la journée. Je ferai en sorte d'être là pour déjeuner avec toi. Ça te va ?

Le blond murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et fit la grimace.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de bouder. Ça ne sert à rien et ça donne des rides.

-Les rides je m'en fous. De toute façon j'en aurai quand je serai vieux. C'est juste que je préférerais que tu restes.

-Draco…

-S'il te plaît. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. On a déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois depuis ton rêve. Ce que tu as vu n'était qu'un rêve, Draco. Un simple rêve. Je ne fais qu'aller au Ministère, rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me battre contre un danger quelconque. Il n'y a plus de Mage Noir à vaincre. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur ou à souffrir. Je ne vais pas mourir là-bas.

-Mais je… », protesta le blond.

-Regarde-moi bien », fit Crimson en attrapant doucement le Serpentard par le poignet pour le forcer à poser sa main sur sa poitrine. « Je suis vivant, bien vivant. Il est vraiment temps que tu tournes la page et que tu cesses d'avoir peur de me perdre. Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je ne vais pas me briser en mille morceaux et te laisser seul. Je t'aime, Draco. Et tant qu'il en sera ainsi, tu n'auras rien à craindre. Tu comprends ?

Les larmes avaient perlé au coin des yeux acier. Crimson leva la main et les essuya du bout des doigts. Draco hocha faiblement la tête avant d'enfouir son visage contre la poitrine de son compagnon. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps que le Serpentard se calme. Il se mit alors à trembler.

-Draco, s'il te plaît. Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils. Tu te fais du mal.

-Je n'y peux rien. J'ai peur, c'est tout. J'ai trop pleuré la mort de Harry. Je ne supporterai pas…

Crimson, qui s'était crispé en entendant le nom de la Légende du monde sorcier, se pencha et fit taire Draco d'un baiser. Le Serpentard, qui n'attendait que ça, passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et lui rendit son baiser. L'autre sorcier se sépara de lui à regrets.

-Dray, ne me tente pas. Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi.

-Je sais. Mais j'aimerais tant pouvoir le faire avec toi. Ça fait trois ans que nous sommes ensemble. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste…

-La vie n'est jamais juste », commença Crimson avant de s'incliner et de murmurer à l'oreille du jeune Serpentard, » mais attends ce soir. Tu vas peut-être changer d'avis.

Draco sentit un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale puis il eut un faible sourire.

-Voilà qui est mieux », déclara le grand sorcier blond avant de se lever et de prendre la direction de la douche.

Quand il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard après s'être habillé, Draco s'était déjà rendormi. Le jeune homme s'était roulé en boule contre son oreiller, pour respirer son parfum probablement. Crimson s'approcha du lit et caressa les cheveux blonds argentés. Une angoisse sourde lui étreignit le cœur.

-Bonne nuit, mon amour », murmura-t-il. » Fais de beaux rêves pendant que tu le peux.

Puis, attrapant une petite sacoche qui était posée sur une chaise près de la porte, il sortit sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, plongée dans ses pensées, pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre à Londres en transplanant.

oOoOoOo

Dans la capitale, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, la vie reprenait lentement son cours. Les premiers passants croisaient les fêtards qui sortaient de boîte un peu éméchés. D'autres s'en allaient prendre leur service ou regagnaient simplement leur domicile après une nuit de travail. Le ciel s'éclairait lentement et la température était douce.

Crimson apparut dans une ruelle proche de la gare, donnant ainsi l'impression de vaquer à une occupation quelconque. Il resta un moment tapi dans l'ombre à observer les personnes qui passaient à côté de lui sans le voir. Il soupira d'aise et huma l'air. Le sorcier fit une petite grimace de satisfaction. Dans l'atmosphère ne flottaient pas seulement les remugles venant du fleuve tout proche. Il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de spécial qui n'était ni de la peur ni de l'euphorie. Peut-être un mélange des deux ? Son sens de l'orientation lui permit de rejoindre le parc –d'où venait ce parfum- sans se perdre.

Il poussa la grille en fer forgé et s'avança dans les allées gravillonnées en faisant le moins de bruit possible. L'odeur venait bien de là, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose de confus et profondément enfoui dans sa mémoire. Quelque chose dont il n'était pas fier et qui l'avait mis face à sa véritable nature. Il reconnut de quoi il s'agissait au moment même où il tomba sur l'origine de l'odeur. Ce n'était ni la peur ni la joie.

C'était l'odeur de la mort.

Elle était allongée là, sur le dos, et semblait dormir. Seuls ses vêtements en désordre trahissaient une lutte éventuelle. Un minuscule filet de sang à peine visible s'échappait d'un des deux petits trous qu'elle avait à la gorge. Par réflexe, Crimson se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Un frisson le parcourut quand il réalisa que la morte devait avoir à peine vingt ans. Trop jeune pour quitter le monde des vivants. C'est alors qu'il sentit Sa présence. Il était encore là, à quelques mètres de sa victime. Crimson s'approcha. Le vampire était appuyé contre un arbre, repu, nullement gêné par la lumière du jour. Un Sang-Mêlé, sûrement. C'était la seule explication possible au fait qu'il se tenait là, dans les rayons du soleil. Manifestement, il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Le sorcier fit alors la seule chose qui lui semblait juste. Il posa sa sacoche à terre et changea sa baguette en lame d'argent. Toujours sans faire de bruit, il s'avança lentement, laissant sa nature de chasseur reprendre le dessus, et d'un mouvement vif il lui planta la lame dans le cœur. Le vampire, surpris, n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste et disparut en ne laissant qu'un petit tas de poussière. Ramassant sa sacoche, il s'occupa ensuite de la victime de façon à ce qu'elle ne devienne pas l'une des leurs. Il se releva rapidement après avoir entendu des voix et préféra transplaner directement au Ministère, sans s'être rendu compte qu'à l'ombre d'un épais bosquet, un autre homme avait observé toute la scène.

Crimson réapparut directement dans la ruelle qui longeait l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie, ce ministère dont il avait si souvent entendu parler par Elle pendant qu'elle soignait ses blessures. Ce Ministère dont il connaissait chaque recoin puisqu'_elle_ l'avait visité –ou plutôt que feu son beau-frère avait visité- et qu'elle s'y était même battue. Le sorcier se dirigea donc vers le gardien qui avait l'air aussi réveillé qu'un lendemain de troisième mi-temps de Quidditch et il lui montra son badge. Le gardien opina mollement avant de retourner son attention vers la réceptionniste d'en face. Crimson se prit à sourire. Cet homme n'aurait sûrement jamais l'occasion d'inviter la réceptionniste.

Il s'engagea dans l'ascenseur à la suite d'un groupe de sorciers apparemment convoqués pour une réunion. Il les dépassait tous de plus d'une demi-tête et songea avec amusement qu'il s'agissait peut-être là des hommes qui allaient travailler sous ses ordres. Ils quittèrent l'ascenseur au deuxième étage dans une envolée de notes de service et il se contenta de les suivre, ravi de voir que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. Ne sachant pas trop à qui s'adresser, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand un grand sorcier au visage fatigué et aux cheveux roux se présenta à lui.

-Désolé de ne pas vous avoir accueilli comme il se doit. Je suis Ronald Weasley, le chef de la section par intérim.

-Je suis Crimson Lance », répondit le sorcier en serrant la main qui lui était tendue. »Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Ron cilla légèrement au nom de son vis-à-vis, et l'autre le remarqua. Le rouquin s'en excusa.

-Votre réputation vous précède, monsieur Lance. Il était temps qu'on nous prête main forte, parce qu'avec tout ce qui se passe dehors en ce moment…Enfin bref. Installez-vous, je vous expliquerai tout ça après.

Crimson posa sa sacoche dans un coin et prit place sur la première chaise qui se trouvait près de lui. Il examina Ron pendant un petit moment, se disant que le sorcier avait une mine fatiguée. Ajoutez à ça l'odeur de lait caillé presque imperceptible qui émanait de lui, et les conclusions n'étaient pas difficiles à tirer. Ron lui sourit.

-Excusez-moi, je dois avoir une mine pitoyable. Je passe une grande partie de mon temps à courir après des monstres et le reste du temps à m'occuper de ma femme et de mon bébé.

-Vous avez un enfant ? Quel âge a-t-il, si je puis me permettre ? » demanda Crimson, sincèrement intéressé.

-Un fils qui a deux semaines. Il a beau être petit, il a déjà beaucoup de souffle. C'est épuisant.

-Mes félicitations. Mais vous savez, ça finira par s'arranger. J'en suis sûr.

-Merci », fit Ron en souriant. « Mais je m'égare...Comme je vous le disais quand vous êtes arrivé, nous avons besoin d'aide. Toutes les sections sont en état d'alerte permanent depuis plusieurs semaines à la suite de la multiplication des cas de vampirisme. Nous aurions pu faire face si les créatures n'avaient pas été si virulentes et si difficiles à cerner. L'une d'elles a laissé plusieurs de mes hommes sur le carreau. Nous passons notre temps sur ce dossier et uniquement sur celui-ci. Je sais que vous n'êtes ici qu'à temps partiel, mais votre aide nous serait très précieuse.

-J'imagine bien. J'ai d'ailleurs eu affaire à l'un d'entre eux dans un parc tout à l'heure. Si ils en sont à attaquer des gens en plein Londres, la situation est grave. Je comprends tout à fait votre problème.

Ron parut soulagé, puis il se rappela en rougissant qu'il n'avait pas présenté ses collègues au nouvel arrivant.

-Excusez-moi de mon incorrection. Voici Nerin Bratjov (un petit sorcier brun s'inclina), James Doe (l'homme assis derrière Ron fit un geste de la main), Vincent Wolfe, Tim Barrie et Shandar Veezna. Les autres hommes de la section sont à Sainte-Mangouste pour le moment », acheva le rouquin, un peu honteux.

Crimson les examina l'un après l'autre. Bien que de constitution solide, les sorciers qu'il avait devant lui étaient manifestement à bout de nerfs. Il était qu'il arrive. Il prit le dossier que Ron lui tendait et le feuilleta.

-Cent treize attaques rien que sur le district de Londres…C'est énorme. Et les autres districts ?

-J'attends la nouvelle série de rapports sous peu de temps. Mais je peux vous dire que c'est pareil ailleurs. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de vous. Vos compétences en matière de traque et de lutte ne pourrons que nous aider.

Le blond inclina la tête. Ça, pour les aider, il allait les _aider_. Mais pas forcément dans le sens où ils l'entendaient.

_Idée tordue ou coup de génie qu'Elle avait eu, seul l'avenir le dirait._

Ron lui expliqua ensuite le fonctionnement de la section et du Ministère. Crimson écouta patiemment et avec attention, bien qu'Elle lui ait déjà tout dit, qu'il connaisse les moindres recoins du bâtiment du sol au plafond. Qu'il sache tout de ses forces. Mais aussi de ses faiblesses.

Il se prit à sourire en pensant à Draco qui l'attendait pour déjeuner. Le jeune homme aurait la peur de sa vie.

Le nouveau co-responsable du district de Londres passa une dernière fois en revue le dossier et le referma avant de prendre sa sacoche et de l'y glisser. Il fixa Ron puis ses collègues une nouvelle fois.

-La tâche va être rude. Les vampires frappent vite et de manière imprévisible. Ceux que nous allons combattre sont d'autant plus dangereux qu'ils ne craignent plus la lumière du jour.

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit et Crimson eut le sentiment que son vis-à-vis avait oublié de l'informer de quelque chose d'important ne figurant pas dans le dossier. Il attendit qu'il veuille bien lui en parler.

-Quand nous aurons reçu les nouveaux rapports, nous en saurons plus. Mais apparemment, une organisation moldue que nous ne connaissons pas est aussi sur l'affaire. Dans plusieurs des cas, la scène avait été nettoyée avant notre arrivée », fit Ron, troublé. « Aucun indice de leur passage, juste des traces de lutte. C'est tout.

-Je vois », déclara le grand sorcier blond.

Il sourit. Si _eux_ aussi étaient impliqués, l'histoire allait se pimenter un peu.

Après s'être levé et avoir salué ses nouveaux collègues, il s'excusa auprès d'eux et quitta le bureau où la réunion s'était tenue pour regagner Poudlard. Il pensa à la mission qu'Elle lui avait confié avant de l'envoyer au Ministère. Ça allait faire les gros titres de la presse moldue comme sorcière. Et flanquer une belle frousse à son Dragon, qui se rapprocherait de lui un peu plus. _Comme si il ne l'était pas déjà assez_.

_Notre succès dépend de lui_, avait-elle dit d'un ton chargé de haine.

Crimson laissa sa main courir le long des murs de pierre du couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur tout en chantonnant d'une voix si basse que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Il lui vint à l'esprit que ces mêmes pierres qui avaient traversé tant d'événements et de tragédies au cours des siècles sans jamais vaciller ne seraient bientôt plus. Combien de personnes avaient-elles franchi l'Atrium et parcouru ces étages durant toutes ces années ? Il ne s'était pas posé la question et à vrai dire, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Tout comme l'était l'identité et le nombre des survivants.

L'ascenseur laissa Crimson au niveau de l'Atrium et le sorcier observa un long moment ceux qui l'entouraient. Le gardien faisait toujours de grands sourires à la réceptionniste qui lui répondait de temps en temps d'un signe de la main. Pauvres ignorants…Sur sa droite, un groupe de trois sorciers était en train de discuter à propos d'un article paru la veille dans le Daily Prophet. Le plus âgé d'entre eux exposa son opinion aux autres qui acquiescèrent vigoureusement. « Un leader, apparemment », pensa Crimson. Bientôt un _ex_, plutôt. Á l'autre bout du hall, le sorcier blond vit passer un éclair roux. Sûrement ce Weasley. Dommage pour le jeune papa…Et tous ces gens qui se pressaient vers des endroits connus d'eux seuls, que ce soit pour raisons familiales ou pour une enquête quelconque. Des sorciers et des insectes, voilà tout ce qu'ils étaient. Ça et rien d'autre.

« _Ces êtres sont tout bonnement pitoyables_ », disait-elle pour toute réponse quand Crimson lui posait la question. « _Ils ne pensent qu'à leur petite personne et ignorent tout de ce qu'est la grandeur. Ils ne méritent que de disparaître_.

Crimson s'installa dans un coin, se fondant littéralement dans le décor, si bien que personne ne remarqua plus sa présence. Il inspira profondément pour calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur. Sûrement encore une réminiscence. Il devrait peut-être lui en parler à _elle_, même si il savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait de ces flashs de souvenirs.

Il se serra convulsivement la gorge, comme par réflexe, tandis qu'un grondement sourd commençait à monter des entrailles de la terre. Il pensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, à la personne qui avait redécouvert ce sortilège dans les archives de ses parents et l'avait utilisé pour anéantir la garde prétorienne du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Il n'avait pas encore croisé Neville Londubat à Poudlard, même si il savait que ce dernier enseignait la botanique et qu'il était encore cloué dans son fauteuil roulant pour quelques semaines. Un sorcier de génie, manifestement, et très puissant. Elle avait dit à Crimson qu'il paierait pour son insolence, et qu'il paierait très cher le fait d'avoir survécu et d'avoir exécuté son mari.

_Mais pas maintenant. Il y avait plus urgent_.

Le grondement s'amplifia, mais pas suffisamment pour que les gens l'entendent. Le brouhaha régnant dans l'Atrium allait servir à quelque chose, finalement.

Un mur commença à se craqueler imperceptiblement derrière lui, faisant tomber un peu de poussière sur ses vêtements. Il repensa à Draco. Le Serpentard était décidément bien aveugle. Dommage. La guerre avait certes laissé des stigmates indélébiles sur sa personne, mais il était très bel homme, il fallait bien lui reconnaître ça. D'où son idée à _elle_.

L'air se tendit d'un coup, et Crimson eut juste le temps d'inspirer une dernière fois avant que le grondement ne se transforme en rugissement et que des morceaux de plafond ne se détachent. Les sorciers se mirent à courir dans touts les sens, essayant de sauver leur misérable peau, marchant sur leur prochain pour tenter de prendre un des ascenseurs ou de passer par le réseau des Cheminées. La poussière avait envahi tout l'Atrium, et Crimson vit des sorciers en arracher d'autres à leur abri de fortune pour prendre leur place, révélant ainsi leur nature profonde.

_Vois ce qu'ils sont en réalité. Des assassins, égoïstes, traîtres et lâches. _

Dans un dernier sursaut pour éviter la destruction, les murs de pierre se mirent à ployer sous le poids du sortilège puis, au milieu des hurlements des sorciers qui luttaient pour s'échapper, ils s'effondrèrent sur eux-mêmes, entraînant tous les étages dans leur chute comme un fragile château de cartes.

oOoOoOo

22 juillet 2006.

**Note de l'auteur**: Alors, il est comment, ce premier chapitre ?


End file.
